The present invention relates to the synthesis of 4-cyanothiazoles. More particularly, it relates to a one-step synthesis which reacts .beta.,.beta.-dichloro-.alpha.-aminoacrylonitrile with a thioformamide in the presence of an acidic catalyst.
4-Cyanothiazoles are intermediates for the synthesis of thiabendazole, 2-(4-thiazolyl)benzimidazole and related compounds. A simple, one-step synthesis for 4-cyanothiazoles, however, has not heretofore been available. It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide an improved synthesis for the preparation of 4-cyanothiazoles. A further object is to provide a simple, one-step synthesis for 4-cyanothiazoles. A further object is to provide a shorter synthesis for thiabendazole starting from a 4-cyanothiazole precursor. These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.